Broken Hearted Tears of A Raven
by katara12171
Summary: Summary: Raven cries and when Beast Boy tries to help, she runs away. What happens when Beast Boy finds her in a field? Why is Raven crying? What does this have to do with Evanescence? Find out.Semi-FLUFF


**Summary: Raven cries and when Beast Boy tries to help, she runs away. What happens when Beast Boy finds her in a field? Why is Raven crying? What does this have to do with Evanescence? Find out.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans or Evanescence**

**Author's Note: I know I'm really bad for uploading another story. But this one only has two chapters and has been in my head for weeks and wouldnt leave me alone. So I'm uploading it.**

* * *

Raven sighed as she reached for another box and opened it. Cyborg had decided to have the titans to go through their belongings and find the one thing that represented them the most. He was going to take pictures and make a college of each titans belonging and give a copy to each titan. This was going to be his annivresy gift for after all the titans defeating the Brotherhood of Evil three years ago. All the titans had matured. But the one that had really showed it was Beast Boy.

He was taller, more built, and more handsome. But he was always the goof-off, but he also understood the times when not to tell jokes, when people were hurt. He understood now. And Raven had grown taller also, but not as tall as Beast Boy had. The titans had already chosen their item of representing themselves. It just was that Raven couldnt find the one thing that represented her the most.

So now she forced to pawn through the stuff that she had locked away for a reason. And it took Raven to go through a whole box, about two hours. Raven was on her sixth box now and the other titans were either asleep of in their rooms relaxing. Raven gasped as she took a black leather box from the box and stared at it. It was small, with a red gem to open it. On the top was carved Raven into the leather. The memories came back to her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Raven, come on. The monks will protect you" Her mother gathered their belongings and rushed towards a five year old Raven._

_"But Mom, I don't want to leave you" Raven whispered._

_"I know but you'll be safer with the monks. I love you Raven, if I'm doing this than its for the good of you" Arella whispered as she grabbed the black box and knelt down to her daughter.  
"I want you to take this, to remember me by Raven. Its a necklace, see?" Arella took out a golden chain. On the chain was a red gem with a smaller purple gem ontop of it. Raven smiled and marveled at the beauty of it. It shined and casted many shadows that danced in the light. Arella placed it around her daughter's neck and smiled. Raven looked down, still marveling at its beauty.  
"When you wear this, I'm always with you. Because I love you Raven and we're always together even when things seem useless. Because I'm in your heart like you're in mine"_

_"I love you mommy" Raven whispered as she hugged her mother._

_Raven opened the box carefully and slowly. The necklace was still just as beautiful as before. She released a silent tear as she touched the coolness of the golden chain._

_"Raven. We must hurry. The bad people are almost here" Arella ran holding her daughters hand. Raven understood that there were bad people always after them. Why they were chasing her, she would never know until she was older. They were both panting as they saw the temple in their sights. They just had a little more to go. Arella became relieved that the journey was almost over and that Raven would be safe until the day would come. But then a man came out of the shadows of the nearest alley. He was masked, like a ninja almost. Except on his forehead, he had the mark of Raven's father shinning through._

_"The gem was born of evil's fire.  
The gem shall be his portal.  
He comes to claim" The man said with his eyes glowing as his hands started to glow with a fire power. Arella's eyes widened as she picked up Raven and started to run towards the temple. But then her feet were burned by the man and Raven was thrown away from her Mother and on to the ground. Raven's eyes started to burn with hot tears._

_"Mommy!" She held out her hand to her mother who was being pulled by her feet by the man. Arella smiled weakly._

_"Raven go to the temple. Run, please run." She told her daughter, she thought for a moment that she could tell her daughter that everything was okay. That everything will all go away. But it wasn't. It never would be okay for Raven. The man created an air current of fire that was pulling Arella into it._

_"But Mommy! I need you! I love you!" Raven cried as she shouted and tried to pull her mother back, but she wasnt strong enough. She couldnt save her mother. Arella smiled again._

_"Raven. I want to run into the temple. I'll be fine. I'm in your heart Raven. I love you" Were the last words Raven heard from her mother as she was pulled into the vortex. Raven started to run._

* * *

More tears came to Raven's eyes as she screamed. Her powers shattering the glass in her room. Beast Boy came running into the room as Raven curled into a ball and was pulled into a vortex of wind created by her own powers.

"Raven! What's wrong?" He whispered as he pulled her to the ground and held her close to him. Raven cried as she held Beast Boy close. She looked into his all concerned and worried and loving emerald eyes. He comforted her whenever she became sad or too close to the edge of iscolated herself because she thought that she was alone. Or even when she thought that she was too creepy and all alone.

"Raven, please tell me what's wrong. I love you. I cant stand to see you like this"

He whispered. She stopped crying as her head shot straight up and looked into his eyes. He loved her? No one loved Raven after her mother. And everyone who did love Raven was killed because of Trigion which was Raven's fault.

"You what?"She whispered to him as she stopped crying and stared at him. He couldn't love her

"I love you Raven. I love everything about you, your hair and the way that it smells, your eyes and how they light up whenever you smile. I love everything about you. I love you." He smiled confidently as he pulled a loose stray lock of hair behind Raven's ear. He had be so uncertain about his feelings for her for a long time. But now he knew.

Raven on the other hand was reacting every differently. She had his words ringing her ears. She didnt want him to love her. She didnt want him to get hurt or worse killed. She was meant to be alone where she and any other person wouldnt get hurt ever again. But somewhere, she did love Beast Boy. She secretly liked his jokes even when she told him that she hated it. She found everything about him irrestible. But she knew that in order to protect the both of them. She had to do the impossible.

"Beast Boy. I love you too" She whispered to him and his eyes lite up like the fourth of July when she said that. He was trying to resist every urge to kiss her because he knew that she wanted to say something else, or jump into the air and kiss her.

"You do?" Was all he said. Raven nodded.

"Yes, I do. But I cant love you. I was meant to be alone. I'll just end up hurting you or worse, literally. And I dont want that, I'm meant to stay alone"

"Raven you dont mean that" His heart broke when she said those words. She said she loved him, but now she didnt want them together? That was impossible for him to do now.

"Yes, Beast Boy. I do" She pulled her hood up as she walked towards the open window. She was silently crying and didnt want him to see. So she flew off into the night, leaving a heart-broken and confused Beast Boy behind.

* * *

**Please review and make a broken heart heal! :)**


End file.
